Raymond Browne
Raymond "Mondo" Browne, played by Gano Grills, is a fictional character on the HBO TV series Oz. Biography A member of the "Homeboys" gang, he is in prison for murdering, skinning, and dismembering a pregnant white woman, and is let in Emerald City when inmate Simon Adebisi is in charge. Before prison, he either worked as a butcher or was a butcher's apprentice trained in meat cutting. Browne is later killed by Chris Keller as Em City becomes overwhelmingly black. Character storyline Prisoner #00B563. Convicted April 10, 2000 - First degree murder. Sentence: 27 years, eligible for parole in 11. Season One Mondo is seen as a background Homeboy living in Em City (most notably queuing outside Sister Pete's office complaining about congugal visits and watching a television news report on Johnny Post's murder), although he wasn't named. It's possible that Browne was convicted of a crime then released before his introduction as main cast member in season 4. Season Four Part II Mondo and Leroy Tidd are shown attacking Bruno Goergen, a bigoted and corrupt police officer serving time in Oz for murder. Browne is later transferred to Em City as one of the many black inmates hand selected by Adebisi and Martin Querns. In Em City, Browne and Tidd first attempt to rape Cyril O'Reily, but he fights back, and Adebisi and Cyril's older brother, Ryan, warn them not to try it again. As Em City lets in more black inmates, life gets easier for Browne. He and the other inmates are allowed unlimited drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and "prags" (sex slaves) as long as they keep violent incidents down. Because all the guards who are transferred in are also black, the Homeboys have complete control Em City. Browne then has sex with white inmate Tobias Beecher which angers Beecher's lover, Chris Keller. Later, Italian inmate Don Zanghi calls Browne an ethnic slur in an argument and Browne hits him. Zanghi is thrown in solitary confinement, having angered the guards who break it up, who are black. In Em City, Supreme Allah tells Browne and Tidd that they need to sell more drugs because Desmond Mobay is outselling them. They confront Mobay, but then guard Adrian Johnson breaks it up and sends Browne to a murder interrogation. As he is being interrogated about the death of Bruno Goergen, he suggests that Mobay may be responsible. Shortly afterwards, Browne and Supreme Allah get into a tense argument that Keller and O'Reily notice. The two of them use this to target a murder victim that cannot be traced to them. Browne is then on cafeteria duty awaiting a truck shipment when he is offered oral sex from the bisexual Keller. Keller kills Browne (off-screen) as a means of getting Querns fired to reintegrate the now overwhelmingly black Em City. Keller is not suspected, as Supreme Allah's stolen necklace is placed at the murder scene by Ryan O'Reilly to frame Supreme. Adebisi and the guards, led by Johnson, beat Allah before taking him to solitary as they are convinced that he is responsible for Browne's death. Querns is convinced of Supreme Allah's guilt, seeing that his necklace was at the scene and he and Browne almost came to blows on more than one occasion. Murders committed *'Unnamed pregnant woman': Killed then chopped apart and skinned. (2000) Category:Characters Category:Homeboys Category:Deceased Characters